Skies Of Light
by lyralumenesense
Summary: What happens when a 14 year old girl appears out of nowhere on new budhom that has no recovory of her past? well, for one thing, nothing will ever be like the same... Contains: An OC, Adventure/drama/humor/mystery
1. Chapter 1

**_hello there, friends! this would be my first fanfiction. (i'm sorry it's super short though but i guess prologues are suppose to be like that...no? . .) anyways, any comments or critisism is appriciated. i would HIGHLY appreciate it if you would tell me my weak spots and help me improve them. i LOVE writing fanfiction so i would try my best to improve it any way i can! oh dear...sorry..i'm talking too much...anyways...TADA! a final fantasy 13-2 fanfiction! 8D_**

* * *

Prologue

It was another gloomy day on new budhom. It was raining heavily and the sky was covered with dark clouds. the only thing visible in the sky, was cocoon that was being held up in the crystal piler.

Serah sighed as she gazed her eyes on cocoon; thinking about her sister, Lightning. She still couldn't accept the fact that her sister was up there, holding up cocoon.

Meanwhile, members of the NORA team were taking a patrol around the town, incase if there were any monsters; but one of them found something a bit more _interesting _than a monster.

Maqui looked curiously at what looked like an unconscious 14-year old girl. She had shoulder-length black hair and wore a short blue dress. "Huh? Hey, are you ok?" Maqui asked but he got no response. He picked up a stick nearby him and poked the girl to check if she was still alive. He still got no response, but he didn't give up. He checked her pulse and luckily he found out that she was still alive. He picked her up and hurried back to the NORA house.

"So how's Snow, Serah?" Lebreau asked about Serah's new cat. Serah turned her head towards Lebreau. She managed to give a faint smile and say, "oh, she's ok; purring like a little kitten as always." Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as Maqui burst into the room; wet and exhausted from carrying the girl.

"Maqui! What happened?" Serah asked, concerned. Maqui was _extremely_ tired from all that running. He put the girl down and sat on the floor; since he was too tired to get himself to a chair.

He inhaled and said, "Found…girl…washed…ashore….ran…tired…" Serah and Lebreau couldn't really understand him; He was too worn out that he was talking gibberish. Maqui jumped up a bit as Gadot snuck up on him and hit him on the back.

"Oh come on! Stop being such a wimp and tell us what happened." Gadot said as he laughed at Maqui's scared expression. Maqui scowled and wanted to punch Gadot in the face when Serah stepped forward and kindly said, "Its ok, Maqui. Now take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

Maqui let out a sigh and took a few deep breathes and finally said, "I found this girl…washed ashore…so I brought her here…before any monsters could come and hurt her."

"That's _all_? And I thought you had to face a behemoth all by yourself and that girl came and saved your sorry butt!" Gadot teased. Maqui wanted to charge at him but Gadot held him back with one hand on Maqui's forehead.

Gadot smirked and said, "It's ok, Maqui." Maqui stepped back and asked, "…R-really?" Gadot nodded and continued, "That's right. Brush your teeth and eat your vegetables every day, then maybe someday, you might have muscles like mine." Gadot showed off his muscles. Maqui turned red and shouted, "why you-!"

As their fight was about to start, the girl started to wake up. Everyone turned their heads towards her and became silent.

Lebreau was the only one who went towards the awaking girl. The girl slowly opened her eyelids, revealing her deep jade green eyes. Lebreau smiled warmly at her and said, "Hey there! Welcome to the NORA house." The girl let out a scream and hid her face with her hands. Everyone looked at each other confused.

Serah smiled gently at the girl and said, "Its ok, you're safe now. We won't hurt you." The girl slowly brought down her hands from her face and said, "You…won't?" Serah nodded and asked, "Now could you tell us your name?"

"…Ly…Lyra…" she answered. Lyra looked around herself and asked, "Where…am I? How did I get here?"

Gadot rubbed his neck and said, "Maqui, here, saw you unconscious near the shore so he brought you here. So…how did you end up here?" Lyra paused and started thinking. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember. Maqui looked at her curiously and asked, "Is…something wrong?"

Lyra looked up at them and said, "It's strange. I can't seem to remember anything at all…" Lebreau grinned at her and said, "Don't worry. Your head must've hit somewhere when you were lost at sea. You'll get your memory back in time." Lebreau winked at her and continued, "Now go and get cleaned and get some rest. Tomorrow'll be a long day for ya."

Lyra looked at Lebreau curiously and asked, "How come?"

"From tomorrow, you'll be attending school and Serah here will be your new teacher. AND since you don't have any gill, we'll have to train ya to be a NORA member. That way you'll get paid, educated and strengthened. Plus, you'll have a new home right here at the NORA house. You guys are ok with that, right?" Lebreau said as she looked back at the gang. Maqui and Serah nodded and said, "Of course!"

But Gadot wasn't so sure about this. He hardly even knew who the girl _exactly_ was. Gadot shrugged and said, "I…don't know about this; we don't even know where she is from! Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Serah gasped and said, "Gadot, Lyra doesn't even know where she is from either. It's our job to help her. I know that Snow would do the same if he was here."

Gadot looked down with grief and said, "I…guess you're right. But I'll keep an eye on her, though!"

Serah giggled and said, "Alright, thanks Gadot."

* * *

_Ever since, me and the others took care of Lyra. After a few months she started to open up to us. she turns out to be quite the mischievous one. i sometimes think that maybe it was because of her thirst for adventure and her mischievousness that brought her to now budhom. She keeps on calling me 'Miss Farron' even though I tell her that it was ok to call me 'Serah' but I guess old habits die hard! She made it well as a NORA member. In time, Gadot understood that Lyra wasn't all bad as he anticipated. She fights pretty __well. although, she does get herself into **big** trouble sometimes but no one's perfect. It was then that things started to change for all of us…_

* * *

_**well, there you have it! the prologue of my story i hope i've gotten you curious enough to read the next chapter! 'cause it's gonna be a blast!** _...i hope that is...

**_if i had alot of grammer problems in there, sorry 'bout that folks...please notify me and i will do my best to resolve that problem!_**_ **anyways...^^;**_**_ don't forget to leave a review! 83 See you next time, kupo!_**


	2. The Beginning of the End

_**whew! finally it's here! XD seriously this chapter was sooo hard to write -.-' but it was worth because of kind people like you ^w^ by the way do ya think i should add romance too? for my Oc lyra? if so then who? XD don't forget to R & R kupo! ^w^**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__The Beginning of the End_

It all began at nightfall; serah was having some strange dream about her sister, lightning. She was in a place called Valhalla and was fighting a man named Caius. She also saw another man there, with short brown hair. His name seemed to be Noel.

"MISS FARRON! MISS FARRON! WAKE UP!" Lyra cried as she shook Serah. Serah woke up and found that her clothes had changed into strange garments. _What's going on?_

"Lyra, what wrong?!" Serah asked as she got worried. Lyra grabbed Serah's hand and said, "Miss Farron, come quickly! The town's under attack!"

Serah didn't waste another second and ran outside. It was true; New Bodhum was under attack. There were Hordes of monsters. Serah was shocked. It was a long time since there were any monsters in new bodhum, and to see them all come back so different and suddenly, frightened her.

Suddenly right before serah's eyes, new bodhum changed into a wasteland and then returned back to normal. But when it did, time stopped. Serah was now more confused than ever. _Is this a bad dream? _She kept asking herself. Then time resumed and a meteorite hit the ground.

"Miss Farron, watch out!" Lyra cried out as a monster charged at Serah. Serah was cut off guard, so she fell down. As the monster wanted to attack her, she shouted, "Lightning, help me!"

Then Lebreau came to her rescue. She used her gun and shot the monster multiply times. She grabbed Serah's arm and shouted, "Snap out of it! Lightning can't protect you anymore!"

Lyra ran towards Serah and asked, "Miss Farron, are you hur-?" Lebreau cut her off and shouted, "I told you to protect, Serah! Not lead her straight into-!"

But suddenly a monster attacked Lebreau. She fell and few feet back and fell unconscious. Serah and Lyra both shouted "Lebreau!"

Soon monsters started to surround them. Lyra took out her sword and started fighting. She managed to take down two monsters but the rest of them were too much for her to handle.

Lyra took a few steps back and stood beside Serah. "I can't keep this up much longer, Miss Farron!" Lyra cried out. Serah looked at Lyra disappointedly and looked back on the monster that was about to attack them.

As the monster took one step to attack, an arrow hit it and killed it. Both Lyra and Serah looked up and saw that the arrow was shot by a strange looking man with short brown hair.

_Could he be the one that I saw in my dream? _Serah thought. The man jumped down and handed Serah the bow he had carried.

"I…I saw you in my dream...you were with my sister!" serah said to the man. He nodded and said, "The name's Noel; Noel Kreiss. I'll explain everything later but right now, we have bigger things to handle!" He took his double blades and started to attack the monsters. Serah and Lyra did the same and started fighting.

Serah used spells while Lyra and Noel focused on short-ranged attacks. Noel kept on dodging and blocking the monsters attacks, much to Lyra's surprise.

_He's good…no REALLY good…good as in great! _She drifted off. Then a monster used a lightning spell on her. "OUCH!" she cried out. The spell had burned her arm. "Ok…that is so NOT cool!" and she charged at the monster. She kept on hitting it until it was dead but Lyra did not let go and continued hitting it with her sword. "Take THAT! And THAT!" she kept shouting with every strike.

"Lyra, it's over. They're all dead." Serah told her. Lyra paused and looked around her. It was true; the monsters were all gone. She laughed nervously and said, "oh…so…uh….I should stop now, huh? Yea? Ok...hehe."

Serah couldn't help but giggle. She looked back at noel and said, "thank you for your help. If you weren't here, who knew what would've happened."

Noel chuckled and said, "Don't thank me. Thank this little guy here." Serah looked confused since he pointed to her bow. Suddenly, the bow turned into a moogle.

Lyra became so mesmerized with the moogle that she forgot her pain. She squealed and said, "Oh, it's so cute!" she jumped up and hugged the moogle. The moogle squirmed and shouted, "KUPO! KUPO!"

Lyra let go of it and said, "Well it's not my fault you're so cute!" The moogle let out a tired 'kupo' and started circling serah.

"His name is Mog. Lightning told me to give it to you." As soon as Serah heard her sister's name come out of his mouth, she asked, "Lightning?! You saw her?! So she's alive? She is, isn't she?!" Noel nodded and said, "She's in a place called Valhalla, far away in the future." Serah and Lyra became confused. Serah looked at Noel and asked, "The future? But How?"

"Come with me" Noel responded. He led them to the fallen meteorite. He put serah's hand on it and the meteorite began to transform into a strange looking portal.

"see? It's a portal and she's waiting for you at the other side." Noel told her. Serah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it true? Was her sister _really_ in Valhalla? Even though he just met Noel, she believed him, and every word he said but she couldn't help but have doubts.

Suddenly Gadot came and said, "well, Lebreau's wound isn't too deep; so she'll be ok after a goodnight's rest.'

'We should talk.' Serah told Gadot. After half an hour or so, everyone gathered at the NORA house. Noel explained to all of them about his encounter with Lightning.

He said about things called artifacts and that they are needed to open the portals of time. No one in NORA seemed to believe him, except Lyra.

'Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? IT IS! It's the sound of the start of an adventure!" Lyra said as she jumped up and down.

Noel ignored Lyra for now and said, "Serah, come with me! I know where Lightning is and I know she wants to see you and-!" but Gadot became angry, so he cut Noel off and shouted, "You're full of it!"

The others agreed as well. Yuj said, "No way… Lightning 's gone, man." Serah stepped in and said," Gadot…" Gadot looked at Serah. The look in her eyes told Gadot that he should listen to what Noel had to say.

Serah looked at Noel and said, "You said that for us to open the gates, we need to have 'artifacts'; so how do we find them?"

Noel paused for a moment and said, "I'm not quite sure…but we need to find 'fragments'. They are clues in which we can find the artifact. We can search for them in the morning."

Serah nodded. She looked back at Lyra, whom was still occupied with playing with mog, and said, "You should get some rest as well."

Lyra pouted and said, "aw, Miss Farron…can't I stay up just a _little _longer?" Serah shook her head and said, "Nope, you're going to bed young lady."

Lyra bent her head down disappointingly and said," yes miss Farron…" after that she said goodnight to everyone, gave mog one last hug and went to bed. Soon everyone went to sleep as well. Serah's mind was still clouded with questions and doubts. She couldn't even sleep at all, since she was afraid she would wake up and see that all of this was a dream.

The next morning, serah woke up and found that Lyra wasn't there. She went towards the entrance of NORA house and saw that Noel was there instead.

"Good morning." He said with a smile. "So are you ready to begin our search?" Serah paused for a moment. She had forgotten what she was supposed to search for today.

"Search for what? Oh! You mean the artifact! I guess I am." She said as she recalled last night. Mog suddenly appeared behind Serah and said, "Kupo!"

Serah giggled and they went on to their search for the artifact. Meanwhile Lyra was exaggerating about her little _adventure _last night to her school mates.

"…and there I was…surrounded by ten!-no- one hundred! -no no no! – Millions and bizillions of monsters! I used my awesome secret technique and defeated them all in a slash and once again new budhom was saved from the clutches of evil by ME, Lyra, official member of team NOR- AHH! SPIDER!"

She cut herself off when she saw a _spider. _She hated and was frightened by spiders. She never knew why but she just didn't like them.

Her school mates burst with laughter. One of them said, "Look! She's already scared to death with a bug! She's not_ brave_!"

Lyra turned red and shouted, "I'll show you how brave I can be! I'll go and defeat the biggest, meanest, most horrifying monster you'll ever see! Hmph!" she stormed off as the other continued laughing.

At that moment, Serah and noel found something interesting with Mog's help; they found Lightning's _knife. _According to Noel, it was a fragment. Once serah picked it up, they saw a vision of the day that Serah and the others were released from their crystals and that Lightning was gone. That day, Serah believed with all her heart that her sister was there.

"She smiled. She even gave me her blessing to me and Snow…" Serah told Noel. The vision ended and they all continued on their search.

"o-oh Miss Farron!" one of her students said, nervously. Serah knew instantly that something was not right. Serah looked at the boy kindly and said, "Is something, wrong? You know you can always tell me." But the boy panicked and ran. Serah and Noel went after him. In the end they got the boy cornered at the edges of new budhom.

"I…I…"the boy stuttered once again. Serah looked down sadly and said, "I hope you're not misbehaving… it makes me sad when I see my students misbehave."

The boy hesitated for a moment and said, "Will you promise not to get angry, Miss Farron?" Serah nodded so the boy looked down and confessed.

"Well…you see…I stole something from Maqui and now he's very angry. I…I thought it belonged to you, Miss Farron." The boy handed out a pendant to Serah and ran off. Serah looked at it and said, "It's…Snow's necklace! He gave it to me as a promise that he'll return with lightning one day…" She closed her eyes. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had determination in his eyes as if he could've brought Lightning back the next day; but it never happened. days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months; and soon a year just passed and there was still no sign of Snow.

Noel looked down and said, "I'm sorry…I know how it feels like to lose the ones you love." Serah looked at Noel and smiled.

"it's ok." She said.

Noel looked around himself and said, "well…there's still no sign of the artifact, what now?" Serah started thinking and said, "well, I haven't seen Lyra this morning…she might've gone out this morning to find some clues for the artifact. We should head back to the NORA house and see if she's there."

Noel nodded and they went off. When they got there, no one was home. at the corner of her eye, serah saw something glowing in her room. "what's that?" she thought out loud. She went inside her room and saw that her mirror was the one that was glowing. She stepped closer and then a strange looking crystal appeared infront of them.

"It the artifact!" Noel said excited. Serah nodded and looked down and said, "But we still haven't found Lyra. I'm starting to get worried about her. she could easily get herself into trouble…"

Noel looked at her curiously and said, " so… why is it that you care so much for this girl?" Serah looked at Noel and said, "Maqui found her one day, washed ashore. She didn't remember anything, like who her parents were or where she was from; she remembered nothing except her name. then we took her in and made her a member of NORA. Ever since I felt like she was my little sister and I had to be one responsible to look after her. maybe it was because lightning did the same for me, now I know why she was so protective of me…"

Noel looked down and said, "Poor girl but she is luckily to have found someone as good as you." Serah smiled and they left the house with the artifact. Just then one of her student came up to serah and said, "Miss Farron! Miss Farron! Lyra's gonna get herself in trouble again! I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't find you! You must hurry!"

"oh no…" serah said worriedly and started running towards the outskirts of new budhom

Meanwhile, Lyra reached a cliff at the outskirts far away from the town.

She was only a little further to the gate of time. She sighed and said, "I came all this way and still no sign of a single monster. I'm starting to believe that even monsters think I'm no match for them…" suddenly the whole ground just shook before her feet. She looked behind her and saw a huge and terrifying monster. She froze.

"he…he…" she couldn't even call for help. The monster let out a horrifying roar. Lyra fell down. this time she was in _big _trouble…

Suddenly, Noel and Serah showed up just at the nick of time. "Lyra, are you alright?!" Serah asked worriedly, Lyra nodded as she got up on her feet again. Noel took out his blades and said, "it's Gogmagog!"

All of them prepared for battle. Noel charged at Gogmagog, slashed him and did a back flip. Serah kept on hitting Gogmagog with spells and arrows.

Lyra did her best to heal Noel and serah when they were wounded. It was hard for her since she hardly ever used magic. She only knew one spell and that was cure. Gogmagog got furious and he swept his giant hand at them.

Lyra suddenly noticed a weakness in Gogmagog when serah and noel simultaneously hit Gogmagog with a fire spell and a melee attack.

"Serah! Noel! I know his weakness!" Lyra had finally called Serah by her name. Serah looked at Lyra and listened carefully.

"tell us then! We can't keep this up!" Noel shouted back. Lyra pointed at Gogmagog and said, "On my count you and I will slash Gogmagog with our swords while serah uses her fire spell!"

They nodded and Lyra started her count down.

"one…two…now!" noel and Lyra charged and Gogmagog and serah used a fire spell. The fire spell raced with noel and Lyra. When they clashed with Gogmagog, so did the fire spell. Gogmagog was defeated and they ended up victorious. All of them were panting. Mog returned to his normal form and let out an exhausted 'kupo…'

"whew…we made it…" Noel said. Lyra looked down guilty and stayed quiet. Serah looked at her and asked, "Lyra…why did you want to get into trouble? And more importantly, why did you put yourself into danger?"

"I…I just wanted to be brave…" Lyra said with a sad tone. Serah hugged her and said, "if anything happened to you I wouldn't have ever forgiven myself…"

"Lyra…" Noel said with a serious tone in his voice, "I know you want to be brave, but going straight into trouble isn't called bravery, it's called being reckless. That's a lot of difference."

Lyra looked down and said, "sorry…" she brought her head up and asked, "By the way, did you find the artifact?" Serah nodded and said, "sure have!" she showed Lyra the artifact, and Lyra jumped up in excitement.

"alright then we can leave right away!" Lyra said as she started to walk towards the gate. Noel grabbed her by the shoulder and said, "whoa, wait! Who said _we_? Serah and I are the only ones who are going."

Lyra pouted and asked, "what?! Why!? I want to come too!"

Serah looked at her kindly and said, "it's too dangerous for you to come. Besides, you're needed here."

Lyra didn't want to stay. She wanted to go with serah, she didn't want to be coped up in new budhom forever.

"so leaving already without saying goodbye?" a familiar voice said behind them. It was Gadot. The others were there too. Serah grinned and said, " for course not!" Lebreau smiled and said, "Take care, Serah."

"yeah, and be careful of those monsters! They are sneaky things they are!" Maqui said. One by one the others said goodbye.

"Gadot, take care of Lyra for me, ok?" Serah told Gadot. Gadot grinned and said, " don't worry! I won't let get an inch away from my view!"

Serah smiled and waved goodbye to her friends. And so serah and noel stood infront of the gate.

Noel looked at serah and asked, " so, are you ready? There may not be a way back, you know?" Serah was definitely ready so she nodded.

She would do anything to see her sister again. As the gate started to open Lyra didn't hesitate and jumped inside the gate before it was closed.

And now their Journey begins…

_Of course I had to jump into the gate! I wanted to find answers and I couldn't have found them at new budhom! I thought that if we could change the future, I could've find out something about my past, maybe my family or maybe where I belong… maybe what I __**really **__wanted was to prove that could do something right…_

* * *

_** yes, i have changed some minor things in here like the fact that noel and serah face gogmagog 2 times and some other things i forgot . so sorry if it annoyed you ._. -avoids the tomatoes that are thrown at her- T_T i said i was sorry.**_

_**don't forget to R & R kupo!**_


End file.
